


Grey-Eyed Monster

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Misogyny, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader flirts with Dojima to make Adachi jealous and gets exactly what they bargained for.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Grey-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually comes as a request for PatheticIsMyAesthetic that I was worried I’d be able to write properly or not. It was a little bit of a challenge I wanted to try and I think it turned out well enough. If you’re not a fan of degradation or rough/violent sex acts and misogyny/name-calling, you may wanna skip out on this one.
> 
> Also, if you’d like to make a request of your own, just head on over to my tumblr and leave me an ask! You’re free to do so anonymously, just please read my pinned post for my conditions!
> 
> bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com

It had all begun one evening on duty when some random businessman too drunk off a trip to the bar with his boss had thought making passes at a local policewoman was a smart idea. He had made several attempts to flirt and chat you up, to which you responded with disinterest and what you thought was the appropriate level of politeness called for. You had no intention of returning the pick-up attempts when you already found yourself with someone to satisfy you. Yet the detective in question who kept you thusly satisfied hadn’t quite seen it that way.

After your shift that evening - and Adachi’s - the outwardly bumbling and amiable detective had taken you back to his apartment and thoroughly _reprimanded_ you for straying from him. You had insisted truly innocently that you weren’t interested in the other man, but Adachi had none of it, each protest just fueling his need to punish you. Though you learned you very much enjoyed his punishments. Adachi was a rough lover to start with, you were used to that, but there was a certain fire, a danger that jealousy lit inside him. It made you far hotter than it rightly should have.

Eventually, you began to seek out the interactions with other men when he was nearby, craving the tingling heat his spite invoked. You wondered just how much you could push him and what his reaction might be to someone a bit closer to you both than some drunken stranger. With that in mind, you devised a plan. It was stupid, perhaps, or genius, depending on how risky you felt. At last one evening you decided to act on your scheme.

You made your way casually towards where Dojima was standing, half bent over a desk looking at some case files laid over a manilla folder. You cast a glance out of the corner of your eyes, making sure the real object of your desires was within earshot as you approached. A little voice in the back of your head was screaming that you might be crossing a line you shouldn’t. A louder, more reckless and greedy voice gladly drowned out the nagging until it was only a dying whisper. 

**"Can I bug you for a minute?"** You asked, stopping within arms reach of your boss.

Dojima raised a quizzical brow, but straightened up and looked away from the sheaf of papers. **"Yeah sure. What did you need?"**

You felt a little guilty for what you were about to ask, hoping he would simply deny you and your little plot would serve only its real purpose and not create some fucked up triangle of emotions you had no interest in correcting. You leaned in a little closer, voice a stage whisper, feigning making your tone private, but wanting to ensure each word carried past. **"Would you want to get a drink after work sometime? Maybe someplace a bit more… private than Shiroku?"** You tried to sound convincing, internally stamping down on the guilt. Dojima didn't deserve to be led on like this, but you weren't going to get the fix you wanted - _needed_ \- otherwise.

Dojima looked shocked at the question, clearly following the faked intent. His brow twisted down into a conflicted expression of thought. **"It’s flattering of you to ask, but I can't,"** he finally declined in a gruff voice. 

He gave some excuse for shooting you down that you didn't quite hear as you cheered to yourself at your ‘victory’. Not far away Adachi was surely roiling and you didn't have to lead Dojima on any further. Now only time would tell if your plan would really come together once your favorite police detective had some time to stew over what you had just done.

**"Ah alright, it’s fine, feel free to forget I said anything, sir,"** you dismissed with a smile, trying to clear the awkward air. Much as you wanted your just deserts, you also didn't want to completely soil your work environment for them.

Dojima looked relieved that you handled the rejection so well, but at the same time still a bit baffled by your behavior in the first place. Obviously happy to drop the subject, the detective shook his head and returned to the paperwork before him. **"I'm gonna be on my way then. See you tomorrow - or earlier if anything exciting gets called in before then,"** you said with a cheery wave goodbye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your back hit the wall with a heavy thud, the air in your lungs unceremoniously knocked from them. A pair of lean arms caged you in with a resounding thump, slender fingers nearly clawing at the surface. **"Tohru, what's gotten into you?"** You asked the messy-haired man who had you trapped against his apartment wall, pretending confusion.

**"I should be asking you that. What exactly was that at the station?"** He growled, dark eyes burning with the jealous coals you had hoped to see.

You kept up your act of naivety. **"I don't know what you're talking about,"** you denied.

Faster than you could process, one of his arms lifted from beside you and your cheek burned from a sudden sharp cuff. You bit your lip and held in the hiss that wanted to escape, the slap and fire in his eyes and voice already sending a simmering heat through you.

**"You're a really bad liar, you know that?"** His voice was hushed, tinged with barely restrained anger. He was closer now, the tip of his nose brushing yours, his breath washing hotly over your face. **"What's the matter? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"** You couldn't break his gaze now if you had wanted to, absorbed in the alluring danger swirling within. **"Or do I need to remind you who you belong to?"**

He didn't wait for an answer, one hand fisting tightly in your hair and forcing you down onto your knees without mercy. A sharp sound of pain tore from your lips from the force of his grip. You couldn't ignore the wave of need stirring more strongly at the pain, excited by his ire.

He held you there, hand tangled in your hair while the other worked quickly at his belt buckle. He pulled his cock from his pants, already half-hard and stiffening further. **"Open wide, you stupid bitch,"** he snarled. A note of sadistic glee had crept in beneath his seething tone.

You did as you were told, opening your mouth and looking up at him, eyes starting to water from his unrelenting hold on your hair. Adachi took no time to shove his cock into your mouth and down your throat. You struggled not to gag from the brutal intrusion, trying to focus instead on the salty, bitter taste from the few drops of precum that had spilled onto your tongue.

The heady smell of musk met your nose, a satisfied moan breaking the thick silence as Adachi relished the hot, slick embrace around his dick. He pulled back out until only the tip rested on your tongue, giving you a second to breathe clearly before driving back in and choking you on his length all over again. He repeated the motion several times, watching your face each time with a steely glint in his stormy grey eyes. He smirked at the tears that had welled up and were starting to streak your cheeks, enjoying the pathetic sight and the muffled, choked whimpers you made. He set a rough tempo, cursing and groaning at the way your throat spasmed around him.

**"You're** **_mine,_ ** **got that you dumb slut?** **_Mine,_ ** **"** he reminded you possessively, his voice growing more deep and breathy the closer he came to cumming. **"A worthless bitch like you should be happy you even get the privilege of sucking me off,"** he continued huskily, angrily, his words laced with groans.

Your only response was to whine and moan more, the vibrations making his cock twitch and his hips buck even harder into your mouth. He swore particularly viciously, pace becoming rougher, faster, and more stuttered. **"Fuck, I'm gonna cum and you're gonna take it all like a good little whore,"** he told you, his breath hitching.

With a few more thrusts, he retreated just enough that his cock lay on your tongue, filling your mouth with the overwhelming taste of his cum. A quick study of his face showed an expectant expression mingling with the jealous flame. Knowing he wouldn’t release you until you complied, you swallowed thickly, making your throat ache even more. You swept your tongue along his spent cock, gathering any drop you might have missed.

Satisfied you had swallowed it all, Adachi withdrew his cock from your mouth. You could tell from the look on his face some of his initial anger had settled with the buzz of his orgasm, yet the manic air about him promised he wasn't done punishing you for your misdeeds. Something you were pleased to see. Getting off easy with only him throat-fucking you would've been disappointing 

He pulled you up harshly by one arm, spinning you around and pressing you against the nearby wall. You winced at the sudden impact and twist of your arm, turning your head in time to crush your cheek against the plaster instead of your nose. One arm held behind your back, Adachi's other hand snaked between your body and the wall, dipping into your pants and sliding against your embarrassingly wet panties. **"What a filthy fucking slut you are, enjoying this,** " he derided, though his tone was more excited than shameful. His eager, crazed timbre assured you the burning ache of your throat was only the tip of the iceberg awaiting you before he was done.

You opened your mouth to try and deny his words and rile him up further, another lie that your body happily betrayed. **"No Tohru, I-"**

**"I don't think I said you could talk back,"** he growled menacingly in your ear, cutting off whatever excuse you had ready. **"Worthless little cunts like you should know when to keep their mouths shut,"** he sneered, taking his hand from your pants.

Your world spun again as he tugged you away from the wall, forcing you down on your stomach sideways on the nearby bed. Again wasting little time, he pulled down your pants and underwear, tossing them into the darkness of the room. You tried to push yourself up on your forearms and look back at him, but he shoved you back down.

His hands found the curves of your ass quickly, almost gentle as he palmed and stroked the soft globes. Yet the light touches were a fleeting trap, lulling you into a false moment of peace. The illusion was shattered with a harsh slap to one cheek, hard enough to make your eyes water anew. Another followed and you bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning. A third stinging blow and you failed to stifle a shriek, your voice breathless and trembling. A fourth and you couldn't hold yourself back from pleading. **"Ahh, Tohru, please, fuck."**

**"What are you begging for,** **_sweetheart_** **?"** He asked, the endearment wholly sarcastic. **"Are you begging me to stop? Or for more like the whore you are?"** The pleased air had crept back into his voice among the sarcasm. 

**"More, hurt me more please, punish me,"** you cried out without hesitation. 

His hand bore down on your stinging asscheek again and a choked mix of a yelp and a moan burst past your lips. He spoke again between assaulting your oversensitive flesh. **"Do you think** **_he_ ** **can treat you like you want? Like a slut like you** **_deserves_** **?"** Adachi hissed nastily. **"Who's the only one who can give you what you want?"** Another biting smack fell across your skin, punctuating his words.

**"Only, ahh, you, Tohru,"** you moaned, barely able to get out the words between the soreness in your throat and the pleasurable pain that stole your breath away. 

You winced and whimpered as Adachi paused to admire the angry red skin of your abused ass. His hands spread over your tender skin, repeating the deceptively gentle caresses, though now even those made you flinch away in pain. **"That's right,** **_me_** **, not** **_him_** **, no one else,"** Adachi echoed.

The fingers of his free hand probed lazily at your folds, your cunt near dripping now from the rush of pain and pleasure. They slid along your drenched lips, coming torturously close to your clit but purposefully avoiding it. Instead, when he raised his other hand to swat at your stinging skin again, he plunged two fingers roughly inside you. The pain of the latest smack set you even further on edge as he began to pump his fingers into your core steadily.

He continued to spank you, hard enough you knew you would be bruised and sensitive for days after he was done with you. Your breath caught in your throat over and over, pathetic mewls filling the room. Despite tears streaming down your cheeks, you could feel a molten tension in your gut tightening more and more as the blows fell.

Adachi leered down at the incoherent mess you had become, your fingers clinging desperately to the sheets, reddened ass still stuck in the air on display for him. He could tell you were getting closer now, from the sharp, labored breaths and the clenching of your cunt around his fingers, inviting him deeper within.

He stopped abruptly, both hands going completely still. The whine that left your throat as your peak dropped away completely was pitiful and the noise made Adachi chuckle darkly. **"A slut like you doesn't deserve to cum until I decide you’ve earned it,"** he declared cruelly, pulling his fingers from inside you.

He moved you across the sheets again, laying you along the length of the bed instead of across it. Drained from the brutal assault on your backside, you lied motionless to try and catch your breath and gather some shred of your wits. You listened to the sound of rustling of fabric behind you, casting a sidelong look at Adachi. 

He had shrugged out his blazer and tie, unbuttoning his shirt, and was now shedding his pants and underwear. He dropped his remaining clothes in a heap on the floor and your eyes greedily devoured your jealous lover, the sight doing little to alleviate the wetness between your legs. You lingered over the lopsided toothy sneer, the smooth, lean lines of his neck and torso, coming finally to rest at his eagerly standing cock, his arousal renewed from spanking and finger fucking you.

He climbed onto the bed, pushing you flat onto your stomach and straddling you, legs on either side of yours. He rubbed the swollen head of his cock against your entrance, lubricating himself with your wetness. Hands groping your oversensitive ass, he pushed in with a single hard thrust until his hips slapped against your skin. He crooned in pleasure at the hot, soft embrace of your body, taking a second to enjoy the sensation. **"Shit, you're so damn tight. Did you want my attention this badly?"** He groaned, his fingers digging more tightly into your backside.

You whined in answer, both from the feeling of his fingers against your sore skin and the full, aching sensation of him buried in your pussy. His body was pressed tightly against yours as he lingered, hands moving to your wrists as he started a steady pace that grew increasingly more rough. A slew of moans fell from your lips at his harsh grip on your wrists and the way the smack of his hips stung your backside.

**"It doesn't sound like you're learning your lesson."** Adachi's tone was low, almost a whisper, but simmering and sardonic. **"Maybe you need to be scared straight instead,"** he added in a voice even more quiet and dark.

Before you could give his words much thought, he drew back from you, flipping you onto your back and repositioning himself between your legs. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders, sinking back into you with a contented sigh and continuing to fuck you roughly. The rumpled sheets beneath your sore ass were both a blessing and a curse, the coolness of the fabric soothing your skin, but the friction making it hurt all over again.

Your keening and whimpering continued, your voice trembling from your abused throat and the blend of ecstasy and agony. As your cries grew louder, Adachi punished you with an even more cruel pace. His hands traveled up your body until they rested around your throat. He began to squeeze and your eyes that had fluttered shut jumped open as it became harder to breathe.

You were no stranger to Adachi choking you - in fact, you often enjoyed it. But his hands grasped tighter this time, fingers digging into the delicate skin, his crooked grin callous and feral. You struggled to draw much breath at all and your moans and whines turned into gasps. You looked into Adachi's wild eyes with a sudden panic - had you gone too far trying to use Dojima of all people to agitate him? You reached up to claw at his forearms, striving to loosen his grip just the barest amount.

Darkness had begun to taint the edge of your vision and your desperate grip on Adachi's arms started to weaken. Abruptly all the pressure was gone and you were snapped back to the sensation of Adachi pounding into your cunt. Your throat hurt even more now, abused inside and out. But the pain couldn't suppress the noises escaping you once more, the euphoric rush of being able to breathe again melding with the stroke of his cock in just the right spot.

**"Ahh, you should've seen the look on your face,"** he purred maliciously. **"I wouldn't** **_really_ ** **hurt you, at least not if you behave from now on,"** he promised you, though his crazed, hushed tone was anything but reassuring.

Despite your many aches, you could feel the coil of heat building in you again, tensing and ready to burst. Adachi's hips faltered for a moment as he watched your expression change, your chest starting to rise and fall more erratically. Your body hugged him tighter, hastening his own climax. He leaned into you, practically bending you in half to murmur in your ear. **"Mm, I guess you deserve to cum now,"** he decided as if offering you some great mercy. 

His words sent a shudder through your ruined and oversensitive body. You looked at him pleadingly, your face flushed and tear-stained. He sat back up and reached between your legs, finding your swollen nub expertly and rubbing circles against it. Instantly he could feel your pussy squeeze him harder and he let his head roll back in pleasure. With a raspy half shout that made your throat feel raw, you came, back arching and toes curling as the euphoria drowned the pain.

**"Fuck, that's it, I'm gonna fill up that tight cunt of yours,"** Adachi groaned, bucking desperately into you. He continued to rub at your clit as he came, filling you with the warm, wet sensation of his cum and basking in the way your body milked his cock.

When his thrusting slowed and stopped, he was still for a time. A twitch of his softening dick made you jump, your body sensitive and tingling all over. Coming down from your high also came with soreness all over. Your throat ached, as did your ass and your pussy and the muscles in your thighs.

Adachi pulled out at last, leaning in to whisper in your ear again. **"Don't make me teach you this lesson again. Or next time I won't go so** **_easy_ ** **on you."**


End file.
